


That Damned Tux

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: After losing a bet, Susan and John make quite a spectacle of themselves while going to dinner with their respective wives.





	That Damned Tux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentDianeEvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/gifts).



> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU where Control was thwarted and Talia was never lost, nebulously set in S4, after John and Delenn are married. In this universe, they got rid of Control without totally losing Talia [and Ironheart] in the process. 
> 
> Author's Notes: I love both of these couples and was thrilled to be able to write for both. I love playing with little moments of domesticity for both couples, because it's something that's so rarely seen in canon. I always like writing about Talia and Susan, post-Control, and finding ways to keep Talia from dying. This particular fic doesn't go into those details, but suffice it to say I know what they are and all that matters is that she was saved and she's engaged to Susan. There may or may not be another fic in this verse to show the backstory of the bet involved in this fic.
> 
> ...More to come after reveals...

"I never should have agreed to this."

John laughs at that. "You'd think after this long, you'd learn to be a bit more discerning in the bets you take."

Susan snorts and waves vaguely in the general direction of the rest of the station. "You honestly think you could have gotten out of this when I know for a fact that Delenn can be every bit as devious as Talia when she wants to be?"

"Well, I--"

"That's what I thought." She chuckles softly and moves to stand in front of him. "Next question. How have you lived your entire life without learning how to properly tie a bowtie?" She works quickly to untangle his attempt and fix it.

"Uh, military career? Even our dress uniforms don't require them, but Delenn was curious and adamant and, well…" The sheepish grin on his face makes her laugh again. "Do I really need to spell it out any further? Besides, I'm more curious how Talia managed to get _you_ into a proper tuxedo and tails."

She can feel the blush heating up her face at his request. "That's for me to know and you hopefully to never find out. All I'm going to say is that my wife-to-be is a damned good kisser."

"Then I guess we'd better finish up here so we don't end up in the dog house."

*****

The walk to the Zócalo garners them more than their fair share of stares, but neither officer bothers to do more than offer mischievously enigmatic smiles in return. Garibaldi actually stops in his tracks and turns around to jog back toward them. Insinuating himself between them, he drapes an arm over each's shoulders and grins.

"So, what's with the monkey suits? And may I just say, Ivanova--"

"No, you may not." She fights the urge to laugh at him.

"I was just gonna say that you look incredible. Hot even."

Susan swallows painfully around the laughter clawing its way up her throat to be released. When she speaks, her voice is gravelly and hoarse from the effort. "One more word, Garibaldi, and you lose a lung." John snorts at that, and she shoots him a dirty look. "You, too, Sheridan. I don't care if you outrank me and your wife's an ambassador."

That makes him laugh and roll his eyes. "Whatever, Susan. We both know you're secretly afraid of my wife."

Garibaldi mutters, "I don't care what I had planned. I've got ringside seats to this. Everything else can wait."

"You _do_ realize we can hear you, right?" John asks, smirking at him, then laughs as Garibaldi coughs and gasps for air after Susan elbows him in the gut.

As they get to the entrance of the Eclipse Café, Susan starts to second-guess letting Talia talk her into this. The place is packed and _everyone_ is staring at them. But she's not going to back out at this point. She'll keep up her end of the deal because she knows it will make Talia happy. Given everything that happened to Talia, what they both almost lost, Susan will always do whatever will make her fiancée happy. She spots Delenn first and reaches past Garibaldi to poke John in the stomach and point toward the table.

"I see them," he says, his voice shifting into that soft tone he gets when talking to her about his wife. He shakes off Garibaldi's arm and steps forward, hand extended toward Delenn. When she extends hers, he takes it and brushes his lips across her knuckles as he bows. "You look lovely as always and comfortable to boot."

She chuckles at that, brushing her free hand down the front of her dress, the color a pale grey that suits her complexion. "And you look quite dashing in your tuxedo. I've never seen one worn before." She turns to Talia at that. "And I have _you_ to thank for this idea. It was definitely worth it."

Susan takes the time to look at her fiancée now and nearly swallows her tongue. In the aftermath of defeating Control, Talia's entire outlook on life changed. Gone are the dark suits and severe skirts of PsyCorps. In their place have been pantsuits in blues and greys to match her eyes. The gloves are still black, denoting her status as a Teep, but they're softer, smoother, perhaps a bit more inviting to the eye and hand. Tonight, the gloves are on the table, denoting that she is most assuredly off-duty to anyone who knows her. 

The faintest brush of Talia's mind against hers is a comforting balm that she has grown to need. The smile curling up Talia's lips is mirrored in her eyes, and Susan suddenly wishes they were somewhere less public so she could offer the gestures of love she truly feels.

"You look dashing, Susan." That smoke and whiskey voice sends a shiver down her spine to pool low in her gut. "I owe Jason a big thank you for the suggestion."

Susan's eyes grow wide at her words, stopping any progress she had toward leaning in for a brief kiss. "This was _Ironheart's_ idea? He's lucky he's dead and residing in your head or I'd kill him myself."

"He says he accepts that as truth," Talia says with a chuckle. The other three join in on the laughter as they all sit down. Talia reaches across the table to lace her fingers with Susan's. "We ordered a couple of appetizers, they should be here any minute now."

It takes a moment for them to realize Garibaldi is still standing there, quietly watching them. He grins sheepishly when they all stare at him. "Date night and I'm the fifth wheel, huh? I'll just…" He waves weakly and turns to leave. He walks a few meters away, then turns around. "I want details tomorrow, Ivanova!"

Susan doesn't bother to turn around as she says, "Only if you want to lose the _other_ lung."


End file.
